


Wishes and Kisses

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: There's not much of a line between fantasy and reality when magic is involved.





	Wishes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for the awesome Torino10154, in celebration of her birthday!  Please to be ignoring the fact that it was months ago. :P  
> Prompt requested: Be careful what you wish for. Happy Birthday, hon! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Wishes and Kisses

~

Standing at the window, Severus watched Potter and his friends as they cleared Hogwarts’ grounds. He knew he should move away, look away, but Potter working bare-chested was a sight to behold. He was all sinew and muscle. At some point over the past months since the end of the war and the trials, Potter had filled out nicely. He looked like a bloody stevedore these days, and it made Severus wonder if he shagged like one, too.

His hand tightened around the wand in his pocket and for a long moment Severus wished with all his might that Potter would see him as more than just his hated ex-professor. 

“Severus!” 

Wincing, even though he knew Minerva couldn’t possibly have read his thoughts, Severus released his wand, turning away from the window. “Yes, Minerva?” 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for several minutes.” Minerva placed a parchment on the desk. “We need to talk about the budget.” 

“Of course.” Manfully resisting the urge to take one last, lingering look out the window, Severus moved towards the desk. “I am at your disposal.” 

Hours later, his head swimming from the talk of numbers and projects and all that had to be done to prepare for the upcoming school year, Severus made his way back to his quarters. As he drew close, he slowed upon spotting a familiar figure standing at his door. “Potter?”

Potter spun to face him. “Professor. I was hoping to speak to you this evening.” 

“About what?” Severus asked, immediately suspicious. 

To his surprise, Potter blushed. “I’d rather not stay out here in the hallway if you don’t mind.” 

Intrigued, Severus inclined his head. “Very well.” Waving his hand, he dismantled his wards and with another thought the door opened. “After you.” 

Potter preceded him and, after allowing himself one moment to indulge in ogling Potter’s spectacular backside, Severus moved around him, gesturing towards the small sitting area before the fireplace. “Have a seat.” 

“Thanks.” Potter sat on the sofa and crossed his legs, looking relaxed. 

“What do you wish to discuss?” Severus asked. 

Potter squared his shoulders. “I saw you watching me earlier.” 

Severus froze. “I have no idea what you—”

“Through the window.” Potter smiled faintly. “You watch me a lot, actually. It’s hard not to notice.”

“I watch all the students,” Severus said after a moment. “It wouldn’t do to have the reconstruction of the school done incorrectly.” 

“Uh huh.” Potter leaned forward, the motion obscuring his eyes behind his glasses for a moment. “So it has nothing to do with you fancying me?” 

Salazar, he knows. Severus tried for a neutral expression. “Aside from it being completely inappropriate for me to harbor such feelings about a student—”

“Ah, but I’m not a student anymore.” Potter licked his lips. “Which means we’re just two men who could, if we wanted, explore a mutual attraction.” 

Severus stared at him. “Mutual?”

Potter’s confident facade cracked a bit. “Yes. If you’re interested.” 

This couldn’t be happening? Potter couldn’t be propositioning him, could he? Severus narrowed his eyes. “Have you been drinking?”

“Just pumpkin juice.” Potter exhaled, standing up. “Look, if you’re not interested it’s fine, it just seemed as if—” 

Severus rose, too. “I didn’t say that.” 

Potter’s expression cleared. “So you _do_ fancy me?” 

Severus cleared his throat. “I’ll admit, the thought has crossed my mind. Although it’s hard to avoid the way you flaunt your fine arse all over the place—” 

Potter moved closer. “You like my arse?”

Severus huffed. “It has its moments.”

Potter smiled. “Would you like to get a closer look?” 

Severus was sure it would only improve on closer inspection. “I wouldn’t say no.” 

“Brilliant,” breathed Potter, and then he was pressing up against Severus and neither of them said very much after that. 

Somehow they made it to Severus’ bed, collapsing onto it with lips joined and hands groping everywhere. 

Potter was hot and eager. Severus would have taken his time had he been given that option, but Potter kept urging him on, exploring him with his hands and mouth going everywhere. When Severus rolled onto his back, Potter pinned him to the bed, straddling him, moaning into Severus’ mouth as Severus fingered his hole. 

They shifted restlessly together, and while Severus had his own brewed lubricant in the drawer only a few inches away, he couldn’t wait. Muttering a Lubricating and Stretching Charm, he tried to guide himself into Potter.

“Yes,” Potter hissed, shifting until his hole was _right there_ , and then Severus was inside him and Potter was sliding up and down his cock, his impressive muscles glistening in the dim light of the room as he rode Severus into delicious oblivion. 

Severus thrust upwards mindlessly, losing himself in the clench of Potter’s body and in the pleasure coursing through him. When it became too much and he started to come, Potter ground down on him, bracing his hands on Severus’ shoulders until Severus was done. 

Having just enough brain power to do it, Severus grasped Potter’s cock and stroked. Once, twice, a third time and it spasmed in his hand, spilling warm seed all over his stomach.

With a soft cry Potter collapsed on top of him, panting. 

Moving slowly, Severus wrapped his arms around Potter, relaxing slightly when Potter curled closer, his breathing deepening as he slipped off into sleep. 

Severus stared at the ceiling, wondering how he’d somehow slid into a dream. But no, this felt real. What had made Potter come to him, want him? 

Thinking back over the day, he recalled his wish and he winced. Had he somehow bewitched Potter, hexed him into having sex? Wish magic could be a powerful thing. Sleep was a long time in coming. 

~

Severus woke slowly, blinking at the dawn light hitting his eyes. Turning his head, he looked to his left, blinking when he saw Potter was still there, clearly asleep. He looked so young as he lay there, and Severus’ conscience pricked him. _Fuck. What have I done_?

Potter stirred, opening his eyes. When he saw Severus, he smiled tentatively. It faded when Severus didn’t return it. “’Morning.” 

“Good morning.” Severus sat up. He had to say it now or he never would. “Potter, there’s something you should know about last night—”

“I have something to tell you about it, too, actually.” Potter, too, sat up, looking…guilty? 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Proceed.” 

“I, er, may have forced you into this.” 

Severus blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I wished for this, for us to—” Potter was staring at his hands, twisting his fingers together. “Look, I saw you standing at the window yesterday and I just…I’ve fancied you for a while now, and in that moment I wished really hard that you’d want me back and….Anyway, I’m sorry if I forced myself on you—”

Severus simply stared at him. 

“I am so sorry.” Potter, looking miserable, turned away. “I’ll just go—”

“No.” Severus clasped his arm. “You didn’t force me. It was I who…” He exhaled. “I wished for this, too, yesterday as I was watching you. And you were right, I have been watching you. I thought I was the one who had somehow hexed you—”

Spinning, Potter stared at him. “You, too? You mean we _both_ wished?” 

Severus inclined his head. “Evidently.” 

Potter’s smile lit up his face. “So that means you don’t mind that we shagged?”

“Mind?” Severus snorted. “Do I seem unhappy? As I said, this, whatever it is with you, is something I’ve been contemplating for a while.” 

“Brilliant.” Shifting closer, Potter whispered, “So was what happened last night all you could have wished for?” 

“Actually,” Severus purred, gathering Potter to him, “I have a very active imagination. There are several other things I…wish to try.” 

Potter melted against him, the desire in his eyes everything Severus could have wished for. “I’m game if you are.” 

~


End file.
